helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 56 Single (2014) |Next = }} TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin (TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ〜/見返り美人; TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Collateral Beauty) is Morning Musume '14's 57th single. It is set to be released on October 15, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions."モーニング娘。道重、11月の横アリで卒業" (in Japanese). Natalie.mu. 2014-08-16. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. It is the last single to feature 6th generation member and 8th Morning Musume leader Michishige Sayumi. Tracklist CD Tracklist #TIKI BUN #Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi #Mikaeri Bijin - 9th, 10th & 11th Generation #TIKI BUN (Instrumental) #Shabadaba Doo~ (Instrumental) #Mikaeri Bijin (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #TIKI BUN (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Shabadaba Doo~ (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Mikaeri Bijin (Music Video) Limited Edition D DVD #TIKI BUN (Dance Shot Ver.) #TIKI BUN (Making of) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (last single) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Promotion Handshake Events= *September 14, 2014: Tokyo *October 19, 2014: Tokyo *November 23, 2014: Tokyo Comments by Tsunku and Members *Michishige Sayumi: “This time we’ll have a triple A-side single! “TIKI BUN” is very cool, represents Morning Musume of today. I am very happy that Tsunku♂-san made my last single so cool. Besides, “Shabadaba Doo~” is my solo song! Despite there’s been almost no solo part in a single for eleven years, and yet he gave me all part of a single at last, it’s like a miracle! “Mikaeri Bijin” on the other hand, is a track that the nine members except me sing. Those three songs have a really different face, so I hope you’ll like them!”. Single Information ;TIKI BUN *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement Okubo Kaoru ;Shabadaba Doo~ *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Tanaka Nao ;Mikaeri Bijin *Lyrics: Ishihara Shin'ichi *Composition: Gen Tetsuya *Arrangements: Suzuki Shunsuke Trivia *The single was announced on August 16, 2014 during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ afternoon show at Nakano Sun Plaza. *This is Morning Musume '14's 2nd triple A-side Single. *"Shabadaba Doo~" is the first solo song to be a main track for a Morning Musume single. *"Mikaeri Bijin" is a new genre sung for the first time. *"TIKI BUN" was supposed to be a temporary title, but Tsunku couldn't come up with something better, so he left it. Chart Performances Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* Other Charts Rankings References External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net Category:2014 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single